poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sometime in the past/Omega school field trip
This is how sometime in the past and Omega school field trip goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: Thomas and the Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave. film opens in a forest as the title comes up few miles away, wolf barks are heard reddish-brown female wolf runs through the forest, hides beneath a bush for a moment and then jumps out. The camera zooms in the bush, revealing what appears to be a pair of two glowing eyes the present day, Winston and Tony are training the future Alphas Ryan F-Freeman: This is so cool. Today, Winston is teaching the Alphas to control their fears. Ryan-Ko: Ryan. At least you remember your time at the Everfree Camp. Fluttershy: Can we all please be quiet and watch? I'm so excited. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. his hand on Ryan-Ko's hat and Cody-Ling glows Huh? You saying something? Ryan-Ko: He says to be quiet. Ryan F-Freeman: sign language to zip his lip the ground Winston: Alphas, the first rule of a hunt is to control your fears. Stinky: But Winston, great leader, we're the wolves, they're the pray. What do we have to fear? Claudette: Stinky, is that mud on your snout or is it always brown? Stinky: Claudette, shut it. As future leader of the pack... Claudette: Oh, please. Stinky: I'm faster, stronger... Claudette: Clumsier. Winston: Claudette, Stinky. Fear will be natural, but you must control it, or it will destroy you. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Ryan-Ko: That was a bit shocking. Even for a Prime-Prince like you. the ground Claudette: You got that, bro? Stinky: Yeah, do you? Winston: Alphas, take your positions. do so and Winston spots Runt sees this Ryan F-Freeman: What's the Omega son of Humphrey doing here? Ryan-Ko: He's been wanting to be like the Alphas recently. goes down to Runt Ryan F-Freeman: Runt. This is Alpha School. You're supposed to be in Omega School. I've told you a million times. Runt: Aw, Uncle Ryan, I want to hunt! I may be small, but I'm fearless! Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Kate: Hey, fearless. You get over here right now! Runt: Oh, shoot. in the grass sighs Ryan F-Freeman: Guess I could call Prime about this. activates his communicator Ryan F-Freeman: Prime, one of the wolf pups isn't behaving. Optimus Prime: the communicator I'll be right there. turns off his communicator Ryan-Ko: Ryan. I wonder who is Optimus is. Leader of the good robots? nods Fluttershy: Come on. down climbs down a tree and runs over arrives Optimus Prime: Runt, listen to your mother. Ryan-Ko: Yes, Runt. Runt: Why should I, Prime? Dad never does. Ryan F-Freeman: Aunt Lily has a fabulous field trip planned for Omega School. Fluttershy: Yeah. Ryan-Ko: Sensei Optimus. I know that this Megatron of who you speak did invade my village years ago. Optimus Prime: I know but he has changed since then. glows Ryan-Ko: Yeah. I know. Ryan did discover us after we been sleeping in a coffin for about... Ryan How many years am I was asleep for? Ryan F-Freeman: I can't exactly remember. Ryan-Ko: But you'll figure it out eventually. glows Ryan-Ko: That's right, brother. Runt: The Alphas get to hunt. And the Omegas go on field trips. Fluttershy: Field trips are safer. Ryan F-Freeman: Hunts are way more tough. Ryan-Ko: Like that one time at the Midnight Sparkle mishap where Ryan and Sci-Twi turned into Midnight Sparkle and her boyfriend, Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Lily: We're going to an ecological phenomenon, Shadow Forest. Ryan-Ko: Shadow Forest? quizzical What is the Shadow Forest? Ryan F-Freeman: Some kind of forest. Say. Remember Sci-Ryan got possessed by Vanitas in our last adventure. Thomas: Enough reflecting to the past. Ryan-Ko: OpThomas Prime. You're here? Thomas: Yeah. But I'm not scared of going to a place named Shadow Forest. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Like Optimus, I am brave. Ryan-Ko: I am brave. Since back in Total Drama All-Stars, Sci-Ryan-Vanitas did want to prove that Megatron is dead. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah but that was a long time ago. comes over Sci-Ryan: Did someone say Shadow Forest? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Oh. So. I guess I could come. Besides. Back in TDAS, I beaten Vanitas at the cost of me putting to a sleep spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Heh. Thomas: I remember that. Ryan-Ko: Looks like Evil Anna is a smitten kitten for that Shadowbolt. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. grins Sci-Ryan: Anyways, we could head to Shadow Forest. head off song Legend of Everfree starts playing Sci-Ryan: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Ryan-Ko: Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Thomas: Will they sing your song telling all that you have done?~ Sci-Ryan: Time to make your choice, only you can be the one~ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ As you join in the legend of the Saw Tooth Cave~ Cody-Ling: [] Hey! Sci-Ryan: Oh, Oh, oh, oh-Whoa~ As you join in the legend of the Saw Tooth cave~ Thomas: Hey! Hey! Hey! Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna: Predaking: Darksteel: Garfield: You were part of the legend of Saw Tooth Cave~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Oh, oh, oh, oh-Whoa~ As you join in the legend of Saw Tooth Cave~ Matau T. Monkey: Hey! Meg Griffin: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Whoa~ As you join in the legend of Saw Tooth Cave~ Sci-Ranyx: Matau T. Monkey: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts